Natasha Romanova (Criminal Case)
'Natasha Romanova '''was a recurring villainess from ''Criminal Case: Save the World, the 3rd season of the crime solving game Criminal Case. She was the head of Russian space agency COSMORUS and the mother of Bureau profiler Marina Romanova. She appeared as a suspect in two cases before being revealed as the overarching villainess of case #18, "Countdown to Murder" (release date January 21, 2016). Throughout her appearances, Natasha seemed to work alongside the Bureau, helping them in their quest to bring down the international terrorist organization known as SOMBRA, expressing shock at the possibility that a mole with ties to the group was hiding within her company. Despite her mother's apparent "assistance," Marina continuously warned the team that her mother was not trustworthy. Marina's fears were ultimately realized in "Countdown to Murder", as it was revealed that Natasha was actually the SOMBRA mole. She was also revealed to have had a hand in Operation Darkness Descends, which was SOMBRA's plan to send a satellite into space that would hijack all other satellites, thus granting them control over all of Earth's technology and also allowing for the terrorists to take over the world. When Natasha learned that Russian senator Vitaly Borodin was inspecting COSMORUS, the conniving villainess manipulated ambitious cosmonaut Yelena Tereshkova into killing him, claiming that he rejected her applications to go into space and also that ending his life would result in her getting to fulfill her dream. Yelena was ultimately exposed as Vitaly's killer, and she in turn exposed Natasha for orchestrating the murder. Soon afterwards, the evil Natasha launched the SOMBRA satellite into orbit, briefly holding the player and Jack Archer at gunpoint before fleeing the launch control room. She was later tracked down by the player and Marina to the Bayterek Tower; soon after, the pair found a briefcase containing money and a note from SOMBRA to Natasha, with the note revealing that the organization planned to ditch Natasha since she had outlived her usefulness to them. When Natasha arrived soon after the discovery and was held at gunpoint by her daughter, Natasha confessed to aligning herself with SOMBRA and revealed that she had done so after the group had promised to allow her to take over Russia once their satellite was launched. When Marina showed Natasha the note, she fearfully proclaimed that SOMBRA was planning to kill her for being a loose end as she was placed under arrest. During her trial, Natasha angrily blasted Yelena for not launching the satellite after killing Vitaly before Judge Nigel Adaku sentenced the would-be dictator to seventy-five years in prison for her crimes. In the final case of Criminal Case: Save the World, "The Darkest Hour" (Case #56; release date November 9, 2016), Natasha was found dead in Times Square, with her throat having been slashed open with a letter opener. Over the course of the investigation, it was determined that Natasha had been involved in the recent abduction of President James Hewett, having worked alongside Vice President Sarah Bennett and former SOMBRA member Baxter Fraser (the latter of whom was brainwashed by Natasha and Sarah into helping them). Natasha was subsequently double crossed and killed by Sarah, who dumped her corpse in Times Square so that the public would know of her involvement in Hewett's kidnapping, wanting to spark a war between the US and Russia. Quotes * "(Marina: "I'll never understand you! What possible reason could you have to give power over the world to such an evil organization?") You're the psychologist, Marishka! Can't you guess? I wanted POWER! SOMBRA promised me all of Russia if I launched the satellite! When the current government fell, I would step in and take over!" (Natasha's crazed and callous confession to her alliance with SOMBRA) Gallery Natasha Romanova mugshot.jpg Natasha Romanova arrest.png Natasha Romanova corpse.png|Natasha's corpse Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Betrayed Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Kidnapper Category:Killed By Ally Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Offscreen Death Category:Pistol Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Severed Jugular